


After Tonight

by Significantother



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Significantother/pseuds/Significantother
Summary: 一個關於日久生情的故事，SP發展到情侶的狗血故事





	1. 【Malec】After Tonight 1

**Author's Note:**

> 為了不被河，只好放在這些了，希望大家能喜歡這篇，文筆渣渣渣渣渣

「我不是說了我不想去嗎？」Alec一臉嫌棄地盯著那兩個穿著皮褲的弟妹，Isabelle給了他一個白眼「Alec，只是出來玩而已，喝喝酒放鬆一下嘛，才剛考完試。」Jace說道「說真的，我都快忘了你上一次喝酒是什麼時侯了，放鬆點啊兄弟。」  
Isabelle在翻找Alec的衣櫃，可翻來翻去都只有黑白灰這三個顏色，她總說著要帶Alec去一趟衣櫃翻新，可是Aec總說有事沒空，「Alec，你是拍北非諜影嗎？」Isabelle終於找到一件胸口印著彩虹旗的白T恤，有點得意的展示給他看「你是認真的嗎？Izzy」那件衣服是前一年Isabelle想硬拉著Alec跟她一塊去同志驕傲月遊行時替他買的，雖然最後Alec絕決沒有去，可是也把衣服留著，因為他知道Isabelle的用意。

「要我去可以，只要你離開廚房一個月。」  
「好想法啊兄弟！」Jace聽後忍俊不禁，跟Alec擊掌讚揚道。  
Alec補了一句「Jace煮晚餐。」  
「Hey!你怎麼能…」Jace一臉吃鱉的表情抗議。  
就那麼愉快地決定了，Isabelle笑道「成交！」  
「還有，離我的衣櫃遠一點…」Alec把Izzy和Jace趕出了他的房間。

 

這嘈雜又煙霧瀰漫的場景，他真不知有什麼好去的，而且…Pardminenan，這夜店的名字真的中二到不行，一聽就覺得起這名字的老闆大概是那種沉迷天使魔鬼的瘋狂粉絲吧。

在這裡，從酩酊大醉中找尋著逃避現實的方法，貼身擁擠中找尋著連自己都不相信的感情，短裙香水費洛蒙…他從不需要在這種地方尋歡解悶，甚至Gay Bar也沒怎麼去過，因為他不認為他能找到自己想要的。  
Isabelle和Alec坐在吧台前的位置，Jace大概是到舞池獵艷去了。  
在昏暗的燈光下，Alec一昧喝著手中的淡啤酒，Izzy沒好氣地跟他「Alec，我們是出來放鬆的，別一臉『不要靠近我，我很掃興』好不？」  
「我只是在想，到底這有什麼意義…」  
「不是每件事都有它的意義，就算這很蠢，人都是會幹蠢事的，而來這裡的意義就是——」Alec接著她的話「——放鬆，我知道。」

「別糾纏我了，這會破壞你在我心中的美好形象…」Alec的正後方，有兩把男人的聲音像是爭吵卻又像是在打情罵俏，Alec被吵鬧聲吸引了過去。 

Magnus的手被另一個棕色皮膚的男人抓著，黑漆漆的眼神盯著亞裔男人。  
「我們從沒在一起過，James。放開我。」Magnus耐著性子對他說，儘管他的耐心快被他耗光了。  
他已經被纏了一個多月﹐一個多月前，兩人就只是在酒吧裡遇見了，逢場作戲互相調情了一下，Magnus甚至都還沒發生什麼就離開了，之後的連續兩個禮拜不斷地在不同的夜店跟這個叫James的男人「巧遇」。

一開始Magnus的確是有被在台上彈唱的他吸引了目光，不過單單是因為自己對音樂的一竅不通而對懂樂器的藝術家的憧憬與欣賞，而非 James想要的愛情。

Alec轉過身看向後面時被眼前的男人驚艷得說不出話來，眼前的亞裔男人，打扮帶點東南亞風情，妝容精緻又不覺過度濃艷。Magnus因被硬抓住手臂而生疼，皺著眉的他掙開了對方，卻又被抓了回來，就當他快要忍不住脾氣時，被另一隻大手拉到他身後護著。  
在Alec還未反應過來時，已經把Magnus掙開對手的桎梏拉到自己身後，Isabelle一臉吃驚的看著Alec。  
「離他遠一點，他說放開你沒聽到嗎？」Alec揮開James的手。  
「Who are you…?」Magnus很是驚訝也納悶，看著Alec輪廓分明的側臉，這男孩是哪裡來的天使？  
而且這是什麼情況？這是電視劇裡的英雄救美？！  
James怒遏不已地瞪著Alec，氣紅了臉大喊著「你他媽是誰啊？」  
Isabelle還坐在吧台前小啜了一口雞尾酒，一臉玩味地看著眼前這場大戲，剛才她就有瞥到Alec看見Magnus時的眼神，她從沒看到過Alec像這樣的眼神。

「我的天使，謝謝你的幫忙，可是讓我處理吧，畢竟這是我的問題。」Magnus輕輕拉著年輕人的肩膀，說道。James一臉受傷的看著Magnus「問題？你覺得我是你的麻煩嗎？我怎麼就成了你的麻煩了？是因為你對我沒興趣了吧？」  
James指著Alec的臉，問「是因為他嗎？」

Magnus認真的對他說「不要扯上別人， James。我知道很多人都愛我，可是如果每個愛我的人，我都要回應的話，我不是很累？我給不了你想要的，這是我最後一次理性地跟你說，別再跟著我。再見了，James。」

Magnus話畢，便拉著Alec的手把他穿過舞池，腦海還是一片空白的Alec只能錯愕地被他拉著走，根本反應不過來自己幹了什麼，現在自己又在做什麼。

被遺忘在一邊的Isabelle，把手中的雞尾酒一飲而盡「看來每個人都找到樂子，很好。」她解開了綁著的一頭黑髮，踩著高跟步向舞池去了。

Magnus把Alec拉到一個包廂裡，門隔絕了外面吵鬧的音樂「所以，我叫Magnus Bane，我好像還未正式介紹自己？」  
Alec大概不知道自己臉上的表情是多麼精彩，他深吸了一口氣再吐出，答道「Alec…Alec Lightwood……」  
「Alexander…你有著一個優雅的名字，親愛的。」親愛…的？這個男人從剛剛就很是親密地喚他，天使？親愛的？還用自己的全名喚他，Magnus用他那麼美妙又柔和的聲音。

「今晚還有打算嗎？Alexander」Magnus試探地問，意味深長的眼神看著Alec，讓人難以猜想他的想法，他不自覺地靠近這個剛認識不到十分鐘的男孩。  
「有…我的意思是…沒有，我沒有。」Alec的目光無法離開Magnus，這個美麗的亞裔男人。  
「很好…」Magnus離他愈來愈近，近到Alec能聞到Magnus身上古龍水的香氣，近到Alec能感受到Magnus溫熱的呼吸而顫抖。

兩人的唇毫無預警地撞在了一起，Alec抓著Magnus的衣領傾身吻著他，Magnus的手也攀著Alec的腰，緊貼著的兩副驅體似是陌生卻又覺得兩人本就該是這樣契合，這感覺該死的對！這感覺…太美妙了。

Alec在兩人的親吻的間斷吐出粗重的喘息，Magnus嘗到他嘴裡甜蜜的氣息帶點啤酒的苦澀，他能感覺到Alec的吻技不是太熟練甚至有點生澀，Magnus輕輕地推開Alec，眼裡透著不解。  
「有什麼問題？…我做錯了什麼嗎？」Alec對於Magnus推開他這個行動有點不悅，更多的是不安。  
「沒…沒有，Alec你…操！來吧寶貝！」Magnus拉過他皮外套的衣領，把Alec拉到另一個濕熱的深吻裡。

「等等！等一下！」Magnus回頭把門給鎖上，他鎖上後一把將Alec推倒在沙發上，他可不希望有什麼不速之客來搗亂他與這剛相識的男孩的時刻。

Alec看著Magnus的眼神有些痴迷，Magnus封住了Alec紅潤溫熱的唇，壓在他身上，用手支撐著他自己的體重，Alec把Magnus的上衣拉過他頭頂替他脫掉，甩在了地上。兩人的唇仍是不亦樂乎地追逐著對方，瘋狂又貪婪地索取著對方的一切。Magnus的唇舌給Alec帶來前所未有的感覺，他的呼吸有點困難，Magnus眼看著Alec的臉龐因為親吻而變得緋紅，心裡的滿足感是無法用言語表達的。

Magnus的手撫摸著Alec的腹肌，他將Alec的黑色襯衣一顆一顆鈕釦解開，解到後來他耐性用光，一扯鈕釦啪噠啪噠掉落在地。Alec一邊親吻著Magnus，一邊解開Magnus的褲子。

終於兩人都脫光了衣褲，在沙發上的纏綿親吻著，濃郁的雄性費洛蒙在旖旎的氣氛彌漫，Magnus的唇在Alec的頸項往下吻去，舌尖在Alec的乳頭吮吸出一片水光連著Alec的胸毛，Alec的喘息加重，他感覺快要喘不過氣了。  
Alec把Magnus拉上來，身一轉就把Magnus壓在了身下，瘋狂地向Alec索吻。Alec討好地想要對Magnus做些他認為會讓他舒服的事，Alec輕啃著Magnus左胸前的乳頭，聽見Magnus似是舒爽的一喊，激動一不小心重咬了一口。

「嘶…Alec…痛…」Magnus痛呼出聲，Alec內疚地說道「對不起！對不起Magnus…我不是故意的。」Magnus失笑地看著Alec驚慌的模樣「沒關係的，Alexander，再給我舐舐吧…」  
Alec對他傻笑了一下，便繼續舐著，不過更小心更溫柔。Alec把手伸到Magnus的半硬，用大手握住。他聽到Magnus深吸了一口氣，Magnus咬住Alec的肩膀，留下了一個紅色咬痕。  
「快一點…Alexander…」Magnus鬆開了嘴，咬住自己的下唇，他也握住了Alec的慾望。Magnus的食指尖頂著Alec頂端的小孔，刺激著對方的敏感，指尖沾到一點Alec流出的前液。兩個人在擼動著對方的硬挺，刺激的感官像是被放大了好幾倍。

Magnus的陰莖被Alec帶繭的掌心磨擦著，不太嫻熟的手法卻為Magnus帶來更大精神上的快感，不斷地喘著粗重的呼吸聲。  
「Mags…Magnus…」Alec用另一隻手捧住Magnus的臉，把唇印過去，交換著對方的唾液，在兩人的親吻中釋放在對方的手裡。


	2. 【Malec】After Tonight 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個關於日久生情的故事，SP發展到情侶的狗血故事

這堂課一如往常地無聊，可是為了出席率，Jace還是出現在教室裡，作為資優生的Alec卻一反常態地坐在位子裡，盯著電腦出神，一門心思不知飄到哪裡去。 Alec的心思本是很好猜的，他從來都是直來直往，在想什麼全寫在臉上，甚至有時侯直率得有點不客氣，可是Jace這次竟然也猜不到他的好兄弟被什麼東西困擾著，或者說…夢魂縈繞？

 

Alec在昨天晚上之後，回到了家在口袋裡發現了Magnus留給他的字條，不…應該說在洗衣機洗到碎爛的白色的渣滓裡，發現這本體疑似是一張字條的東西，模模糊糊地寫了Mag幾個字母和數字，「god damn it ! 」那時候的懊惱得差點話都說不出來。

 

他對晚上發生的事充滿了不確定，Alec不是個會在夜店獵豔的人，也不是個見了一面就跟別人上床的人。他很謹慎，對於「性」和「愛」，這並非是能分得很開的事。可是他要怎麼解釋這晚上的荒唐？愛上一個只有一面之緣的人？但是Magnus的確是一個很有魅力且英俊的男人，被他迷住是多麼容易的事。那如果Magnus給了他字條，是希望他們之後再聯繫？ ……

 

「Alec…Alec！」Jace用手肘頂了頂Alec，他見Alec發呆發到下課都還未醒，「你是在想什麼想到你笑成這樣啊？」

Alec回過神來，看到周圍的同學都離開了就回看Jace。

「下課了，走吧。」

Alec抄起了MacBook就起身離開，Jace心想︰他沒吃錯藥吧？

 

Alec還是對那張小字條念念不忘，邊走邊想著該怎麼辦。 Izzy剛下課就見到Alec表情一臉複雜地在走廊，Jace在後面疑惑地看著Alec的背影，Isbelle拍了拍她Jace的肩膀，「Alec怎麼了？」Jace指著他大哥的後腦抱怨著「天知道他發生什麼事？跟他說話也不應。」Jace抱著電腦，撇了撇嘴。

Isabelle走到前面跟Alec說「Alec，昨晚發生什麼了？」

Alec一驚，轉頭，瞳孔都放大地看向聲音的來源。

「Izzy…」Alec看是Isabelle，一大口氣呼了出來。

「我想我搞砸了…」

 

\-------------------------------------

「Magnus…Magnus」Catarina已經喚了好幾次了，可是Magnus只是盯著手機，都沒有回應她，Caterina有點惱火地搖了搖他肩膀「Magnus，你要發呆到什麼時侯啊？我大老遠過來是看你作白日夢的啊？」

Magnus回過神來，「Cat，什麼？」

Alec還沒給他傳短信，是他看不見字條，還是Alec壓根沒想過要跟他聯絡？這男孩的出現讓他怦然心動，又有些好奇。他已經很久沒有這種澎湃的感覺了，希望能再靠近他一點，可是他根本連他是什麼人，能不能再見都不知道。

 

Catarina抄起桌上的Pizza，灌了一口啤酒，「在想誰呢？想那麼入神？」

「一個昨晚認識的男孩，像天使一樣。我想我掉入愛河了。」

「是又掉進哪個坑吧，上次你說的James呢？」

「他的音樂是很迷人，他有一對音樂家的手。」Magnus能回想起的就只有他的音樂了。

「那這個幸運男孩又是誰？」

「他叫Alec，漂亮得像個天使。」

 

 

「他叫Magnus，他他…他很…」

「很英俊很有魅力。」Isabelle說出她對Magnus的第一印象。

「對…」Alec又開始傻笑了。

「誰很有魅力？」Jace走在他Alec的另一邊，問道。

「你錯過太多了Jace，就是有那麼一個人。」Isabelle也替Jace感到婉惜，因他錯過了一場Alec英雄救美的一幕。

「兄弟你被人拐了？！坦白從寬，抗拒從嚴！」Jace驚奇地大喊了出來，緊緊地箍住了Alec的脖子，讓他呼吸都有點困難。

Alec笑著叫他放開，Isabelle對於Alec找到一個喜歡的人也很替他高興，她是真心希望看到他的大哥能收穫愛情，他值得擁有幸福的笑容。

「可以不要在整所學院的人前談論我的性生活嗎？」

「因為這是你和男人的第一次？」Isabelle取笑道，Alec的臉都滾燙了起來。

「我的天，Izzy你真的相信有Jessica Hawblue？」

「你們有完沒完？」

 

 

「他完全沒有聯繫我，我想他對我不感興趣，可能對他來說這只是一夜情。」Magnus盯著手上黑屏的手機又開始發呆。

 

 

「可是我想他對把我當成一夜情的對象，而且我弄丟了聯繫他的方法了…該死的洗衣機」

 

 

Alec到晚上不自覺地再次逛到昨晚去的那間夜店，眼神複雜地掃了一眼夜店外的燈牌。

在門口排隊的人們打量著Alec，他在那裡徘徊了許久，酒吧外站著的員工見Alec行為有點可疑，那肌肉發達的大塊頭以為他是來鬧事的原想把他趕走，可是Magnus驚喜的聲音傳來，喊「Alexander！親愛的，你怎麼來了？」

Magnus站在他面前，用如星星般閃亮的眼神看著Alec，這眼神讓Alec臉紅了起來，抓了抓後腦勺的頭髮，結結巴巴地回答「我…我Uh…就是路過了…」他的答覆讓Magnus心裡有一絲失望，可是他還是很高興能再見到這個男孩。

 

「進來吧，我請你喝酒。」Magnus嘴角揚起一個優美的笑容。

「好，好…」

Alec又被Magnus拉著手腕帶跑了，兩人進了夜店，Alec對於門外的大塊頭沒有攔住插隊闖入的他們很是驚訝「我們不用排隊嗎？」

Magnus抿著嘴輕笑，「這夜店的主人是我。」

「那為什麼叫Pardminenan？」

「因為這就是我的生活。」Magnus語氣淡然地回應。 「我給你調一杯雞尾酒吧，坐下。我必須要強調一件事，我真的是一個很好的調酒師。」

Alec盯著他的臉，傻笑著點了點頭。這也許是有史以來Alec笑容最多的一天了。

 

Magnus在吧台調配著給兩人準備的酒，他每個調酒時搖晃的姿勢都在Alec眼裡都很優美，Magnus穿著的馬甲把精瘦腰肢的線條都展露無遺。 Magnus將調酒杯甩到半空中，完美地抓住了掉落的角度和弧線，展示絢爛華麗的技巧，自信而驕傲。

 

「喝喝看，這是我新研製的，我有調整了比例，可是慢慢來，別小看它。」Magnus撇了撇嘴，笑得可愛。 Alec留意到Magnus的指甲塗上了另一個顏色的指甲油，配戴的戒指跟上次看到的一樣，只是他戴在了不同的手指上。

 

Alec啜了一小口那杯顏色鮮豔的雞尾酒，在充斥了味蕾的苦澀中嚐到了西柚的酸與菠蘿的甜味，讓他訝異的是這杯酒意外地順口而且風味十足。他從未喝過這麼好的雞尾酒，他去過的酒吧，裡面的雞尾酒要不就是太甜、要不就是味道怪異的很，也是他討厭雞尾酒的原因。

 

「我將琴酒和伏特加的比例減少…Alec！你還好吧？！」


	3. After Tonight 3

Alec雙手捧著Magnus的臉就是一頓亂親，Magnus將他帶到自己的公寓，他不知道這個醉得徹底的男孩住在哪裡，當然原因也不全是這樣，他也沒問Alec的住址就是了。

剛剛在計程車上，Alec本來還是乖乖地倚在Magnus的肩上睡得香沉，可是當Magnus把他帶到他的公寓門口，Alec就像突然醒了似掙開了一下，一手摟在Magnus的腰身，Alec的眼睛閃亮閃亮地盯著Magnus粉色柔軟的唇，那嘴唇看起來就很好親，所以他捧起他的臉就印了自己的唇上去。

Magnus沒有抗拒Alec突如其來的熱情，只愣住了幾秒便放下了疑問，全身全意在投入在奔放和火辣的親吻。Magnus在Alec跌跌撞撞地進了Magnus的公寓，Magnus一手將鑰匙插進門鎖，一手按在Alec的後頸，Alec因為醉意而無法好好控制自己的舌頭，Magnus輕吮著Alec伸過來的柔軟。  
終於進了門，Alec的腳為了脫下靴子而輕絆了一下，嘴唇離開了Magnus，Magnus向Alec像索吻似的追了上去，不滿他們倆分開了本該黏在一起的嘴唇。

Alec如他所願，立刻就把嘴唇貼了回去，他好像是酒醒了一點，又像因為這個熱吻而更昏沉了。Magnus將他們推向寢室，Alec無及顧暇到Magnus的傢俱會不會絆倒他們。上衣、褲子、靴子、皮帶散落在地和沙發上。

Magnus把Alec推倒在床上，挑起眉，調笑道「這還真是優雅…」  
「閉嘴，吻我。」Alec把他拉回來，唇舌交纏在一起的那一瞬，他才是完整的，完整了一直以來在心裡缺少的一塊。Magnus的舌頭在Alec的嘴裡翻攪著，Alec熱情地回應著他的親吻。他愛極了Magnus身上的氣味，一個翻身，將Magnus壓在身上，唇舌吮吸著Magnus的喉結，呻吟出聲「別留下一大堆吻痕喔，我的衣服可沒有高領的，Alexander。」

Alec聽見他的話時心頭一緊，可是他選擇去忽略這句話，投入到這個親吻裡。  
Magnus身上有一股檀香的味道，溫和卻很獨特，這只屬於Magnus Bane的氣味。Alec為這種香味著迷不已，Magnus指著床頭櫃，伸著手拿到了潤滑劑，塞到Alec手上，Alec一怔，他差點沒認出來這是個什麼東西，那個黑瓶子就像是止汗劑的包裝，看了一下瓶子上的字，臉刷一下就紅了。

「快來吧，Alec。」Magnus挨在他前面，在他耳畔輕聲地說。Magnus會看不出來他現在的無措，全歸因於Alec極力想掩飾自己是雛，他甚至不曾與誰人擁有過感情。他順著自己的心熱情地吻Magnus，回應他的撫摸，他甚至不曾跟任何人親吻過。這是他的第一次，但他不希望Magnus知道這個事實，他不希望Magnus用看著「怪胎」的眼神來看自己。

兩人在不太清醒的情況下上了床，一大清早Alec覺得自己的腦袋疼得似是裂開般，一夜纏綿後的甜蜜和腿間的黏膩都在提醒他跟Magnus再次滾了上床，而且他們做了全套，他徹底地埋進了Magnus的身體，他想自己永遠都無法忘記那種美妙的感覺，Magnus的輕吟和喘息都被他的唇封在嘴裡。他的手有些許麻，一睜眼看到了Magnus枕在他的臂彎，臉上的是因為昨夜發生的一切而化了的妝容，卻絲毫不損他英俊的臉龐，他的指尖不禁在他小麥色的肌膚上輕輕地滑過。Alec雖仍在宿醉，也不想放開在他懷裡安睡的Magnus，但也沒忘還沒給他清理乾淨，套上自己甩到床下的黑T-Shirt，攝手攝腳地步到浴室拿了毛巾，小心翼翼著盡量在不驚醒Magnus的情況下替他清理好兩人昨晚瘋狂後的痕跡。

其實他心裡隱約覺得Magnus可能看出來自己是第一次，可Alec不知在Magnus心裡，他的生澀不該是Alec值得羞恥的事。

其實早在Alec睜眼前Magnus已經醒了，在被窗外的鳥兒和Alec可愛的小小打呼聲中醒來，他的心裡驚慌了幾秒，因為這一切看起來是這樣的理所當然，竟似這一切本就該是如此。自己就該在Alec的身旁醒來。正當他憶起自己的妝容一整夜都沒卸的事實後，就更加驚慌了，正因他看見Alec有轉醒的跡象，Magnus訝異於自己就像個高中生一樣想都沒想就打算閉眼裝睡在Alec的懷裡。

“你以為自己在做什麼啊？Magnus Bane？”

要說他身經百戰，這倒是高估了他。Magnus Bane只是在觥籌交錯中玩樂少了一層枷鎖，他把這道缺了鑰匙的鎖，將自己的真心鎖起，不希望有人靠近，卻無比希冀著有人靠近那一席地。昨夜就像是夢境一樣，那個像天使一般的男孩急躁的甚至帶點粗暴在自己身上開墾、掠奪，可是卻不忘溫柔地照顧自己的感受。這是否代表自己的身體對Alec而言也算是頗有吸引力的？雖也僅是如此而已。

「Morning.」Magnus突然開口說道。  
Magnus見Alec細心輕柔地為自己擦拭著身子，心裡流過一道暖流，他很是眷戀這種溫暖。  
「Mor..Morning..」Alec有些結巴地說道。  
「多貼心的Alexander。真羨慕你的未來男朋友。」Magnus的褐色眸子在盯著Alec手上的熱毛巾出神。  
「你說什麼？」  
這倒是讓Alec想起，Isabelle曾問過自己的話。  
“除了那晚上他纏住Magnus的男人，你知道他有沒有男朋友嗎？”  
Alec又怎麼會知道Magnus的身邊有沒有伴侶？他們只見過兩次，而且兩次都荒謬至極地滾上了床，當然，他也不願相信Magnus是那種明明已經有了男朋友還會跟陌生人勾搭做愛的那種人。可是，他又對Magnus這個人了解多少？

「昨晚真是個美妙的一夜，Alexander。」  
Magnus下了床，在他的目光下步進了浴室。Alec不知為何他忽然有種感覺，感覺Magnus有點刻意營造的疏離感，可Magnus明明沒有做什麼。

不久後，Magnus帶著一身沐浴乳的清新乾淨的味道，從浴室裡走了出來，此時Alec已經穿上了昨夜甩一地的衣褲，坐在客廳的沙發上待著，眉頭深鎖不知在想什麼。

「有興趣讓這樣美好的夜晚可以持續地發生嗎？」Magnus有些微沙啞的嗓音讓Alec回過神來。

他卸去化了的妝容，重新上了粉底，完美得無懈可擊的眼線和打亮陰影。

「那是什麼意思？」

Alec的手指在大腿上似是有節奏地輕敲著，眼神落在了腳下的柔軟地毯、飄到了角落的櫃子和空氣中，就是沒有看向Magnus。

「還是你有已經擁有了她…或者他？」

「他？…不…沒有，我沒有。」

Magnus朝他走來，膝蓋撐在Alec的雙腿之間的空隙，帶著壓迫感和意味不明的微笑，身體往他的方向探去，讓Alec除了往後靠向沙發以外無處可逃。

「那我們還會繼續見面嗎？Alexander…」

「當然…」Alec的眼神裡的期待，讓Magnus的心情莫名地好了起來，語氣也輕鬆了許多，開玩笑地說道「本來還想著要是你說不的話，就不給你解酒藥了。」  
Alec就著水吞下了Magnus遞給他的藥丸，道「很高興我回答正確了，我的頭像是炸了一樣。」  
\-----------------------------------------------------

他又來了，這一陣子以來Alec總是端著手機，對著屏幕發笑，好似手機裡有什麼東西能比課本和GPA更能吸引他。Isabelle對於這個全新的Alec很陌生，對那位讓Alec這個空有顏值的木頭心蕩神馳、情竇初開的Magnus Bane分外好奇，好幾次她越發懷疑到底這個披著她大哥的皮的人，是不是Alec Lightwood。

 

10月08日週五下午01:03

\---Form Magnus---

“我的早餐、午餐和晚餐”  
“Pizza.jpg”

\---To Magnus---  
“東區街尾的Neighborhood Pizzeria”

\---Form Magnus---  


“看來某人常常光顧它，它是一間賣美味得  
難以置信的Pizza和馬鈴薯泥的餐廳。”

\---To Magnus---  
“和炸雞"

\---Form Magnus---  
“Shit！你知道嗎？你毀了一件我最愛  
的毛衣。”  


\---To Magnus---  
“在相隔好幾個街口的距離？”  
“真的一點都沒有被誣衊的感覺。”

\---Form Magnus---

“為了回覆你的訊息的我，沾到了  
你說的炸雞的醬汁在毛衣上。”

\---To Magnus---  


“我真心為那件炸雞感到遺憾”

\---Form Magnus---

“……”


	4. 【Malec】After Tonight 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個關於日久生情的故事，SP發展到情侶的狗血故事

「Yes！」

「看來你又有好消息了？」Isabelle在一旁挪揄著，她看見Alec的興奮全寫在臉上便知道手機對面的Magnus再次讓她大哥的心情飛到上更去了，大概此時要是她要求什麼他都會答應吧。

「我今晚會出去。」

「跟Magnus？」Isabelle歪著嘴，笑道。

「我…我不知道…」

「好，我知道了，今晚我也有約，Clary最近要搬家了，我要去幫忙。」

「Clary又是誰？」Alec不解地問。

「就是你遇到”Magnus”的那一晚，Jace搭訕了一個女孩，叫Clary，她是個很有趣的女孩，而且很奇怪地，我有點喜歡她。」

「所以那個叫Clary的女孩是Jace的新目標就是了，同時你跟她也成為了朋友。」

「理解能力99分，少一分怕你驕傲。對了，那你今晚還會回家嗎？」Isabelle笑得一臉邪惡，取笑著自家剛開花的鐵樹大哥。

Alec給了他一個大大的白眼，就轉身走了，但耳根泛紅的顏色沒能逃過妹妹的法眼。

 

Magnus跟他約了九點在酒吧門口等，原本Alec想在約在他家，再一起到酒吧，可Magnus卻鮮有地拒絕了這個提議，原因是這樣兩個人的造型不就沒驚喜了，當然真正的原因是他怕兩人約家裡就直接不用出門了，在床上翻滾了。

不過這樣也沒什麼不好就是了。

Alec在酒吧門口等待著，看了一眼手錶，足足早了一個多小時。他還是一身黑白的色調，只是套上了一件皮衣，卻得本就高挑的身材更是挺拔。

「看來有人跟我一樣在意這次的約會。」Magnus透過玻璃窗見到那個人的背影，他乾了手中那杯所剩無幾的馬丁尼，腳步之快似乎曝露了心裡的一絲焦灼。

「Hey，在等什麼人嗎？」Magnus推開了酒吧的門，朝著Alec的背影叫道。

 

Alec看見Magnus已經來了很是意外，他還以為自己記錯了時間，明明他還來早了許多。

「⋯嗨，你到了很久了嗎？我沒記錯時間吧？」

「不⋯是我早到了，先進來吧，我有一個朋友想介紹給你認識。」

Magnus領著他進到酒吧裡去，因為時間尚算早，不是最繁忙的時段，因此兩人進去時酒吧裡也只有廖廖數人，吧檯站了一個短髮、穿著很個性的女孩，看起來年紀比ALEC還小。她手法嫻熟地將不同的果汁、酒類調配成一杯杯五彩繽紛的飲料，照顧好一旁的客人後，才看向他們的方向。

女孩歪嘴一笑，看了Alec一眼，「Hi!」

「這個如此美麗的女孩是Maia，她是唯一一個女孩的調酒技巧是我覺得相當不錯的。當然，比我比起來還是有一段距離的。」Magnus輕笑介紹道。

「你好，我是Alec。」Alec朝Maia禮貌性地露出微笑。

「你好，喝點什麼嗎？反正是Magnus請客。」

「我…」

「怎麼了？」

「有咖啡嗎？」

「所以，你要一杯愛爾蘭咖啡。」

Alec覺得這杯飲料的名字聽起來像是沒什麼殺傷力，以為是普通的咖啡，便點了點頭。

「噢！別急著想灌醉他。給他一杯淡啤吧，我想你會喜歡的。」Magnus替他做了決定。

Maia朝Magnus露出一個意味深長的笑容，回道「OK，請稍候。」

 

Magnus輕啜了口他今晚的第三杯馬丁尼，問「你應該很少來這種地方吧？」

「為什麼這麼說？」Alec有點慌張。

「總覺得你很生疏。」

「我的確很少來酒吧，我是個學生。」

「噢不不不⋯我想你對「學生」這種生物的活動範圍有什麼誤解。我還是學生的那會兒可沒少來。」

「那你學生時期的事蹟肯定很是精彩。」Alec的內心再次泛起陌生又新鮮的感覺。

 

媽的，這一切對他來說，都太新鮮了。

 

「我學生的時候⋯太久遠了，嗯⋯我想想看⋯噢，我記得當時大學，不是有很多不同的社團嗎，我參加了一個塔羅牌占卜的社團。」

「占卜？你相信這些玄學的東西？」

「當時我覺得很神奇，到現在這個世紀，還是有人會相信用幾張牌占卜出來的結果，就想著它可能會有一些特別吸引人的地方。」

「之後呢？」

「之後我在社團認識了好些人，他們的打扮穿著和講話的語氣，都很⋯」

「像中古世紀的巫師那樣？」

「不，剛剛相反。他們看起來不像是電視上那麼神秘兮兮、神叨叨的模樣。反而比平常人都更⋯平常。」Magnus撇了撇嘴，唇尖上的閃粉更耀眼了幾分。

Alec就著輕啜手中的淡啤，吞下嘴裡分泌過盛的唾液「那你呢？你的出場方式一定很別緻。」

「你還別說，我就是穿成中古世紀的巫師那樣閃亮登場，那裡的社員還以為的我是走錯的話劇社社員。」

Alec失笑。Magnus心想：他的笑容應該要一直掛在那張俊美猶如天使般的臉龐上的。

 

「那你呢？正值青春的你又參加了什麼社團。不⋯先別說，讓我猜猜，橄欖球⋯？」

「不是。」Alec搖頭否認，道。

「籃球？」

「不是。」他再次否認。

Magnus皺著眉，陷入了沉思。

「是柔道。」

「噢？」"可憐的James，不知Alec那次「無心」的一捏，令James那雙讓自己羨慕不已、彈奏音樂的手…

「很驚訝嗎？」

「也不算是。」難怪他的身材如此健壯，雖然高大但活動起來卻游刃有餘…

Magnus此時的腦中充斥了穿著柔道服的Alec，腰帶鬆鬆地束著，純白的顏色下掩蓋的是性感的腹肌和若隱若現的毛髮⋯

 

"Magnus…"

 

「MAGNUS？」

「怎⋯怎麼了？」Magnus被他的喊叫聲叫喚回了神。

Alec的神色有些不自在「沒，我就是…看你好像恍神，作為一個學生，顯然我是書呆子的那一類。」

Magnus聽著他顯得有些刻意用自嘲的方式去掩蓋自己的不自在，搖了搖頭，說道「我只是在想，我們要不要到另一個安靜一點的地方說話？現在看來人要開始多了。」

「HUH?」

Alec以為人們來這種地方不就是討個吵鬧嗎？沒有人會在酒吧裡與人談心。一個陌生人邂逅另一個陌生人，要是看對了眼，可能就會像他們一樣，與那個「他」或者「她」來個纏綿的一夜。

Alec硬生生把這麼好的氣氛拗成一個他與Magnus之間關係的一個總結。

 

「安靜一點的地方？」Alec難以惴測對方的心在想些什麼，Magnus總是一副情場老手的樣子，有時更會讓他有種進退兩難的感覺，更害怕自己的生澀被對方眼裡看來是可笑的。

「對，安靜一點的地方，我們去看電影吧！」

「看電影？」

 

Alec還沒反應過來就已經呆滯地被Magnus拉到了他們附近的一個電影院。

 

Alec迷迷糊糊地看著Magnus的側臉，直直地盯著他選了一部電影，選了什麼他也沒留意。

 

Magnus買了爆米花就拉著Alec的手進了一片漆黑的影廳，Alec明顯地有些局促不安，手心甚至冒出薄汗。在他意識過來的時侯，Magnus已經鬆開了牽著他的手，伸向了那杯爆米花，Alec心裡瞬間鬆了一口氣，可是又有些失落。

「不好看也別抱怨啊，我隨便選的。」

Magnus嘴裡邊嚼著爆米花，邊說道。Alec沒有回應，在昏暗的環境中，眼神痴痴地盯著Magnus的側臉。Magnus的吃相優雅，意外的又有點可愛，左邊臉頰被爆米花塞得微微鼓起。

電影開始十五分鐘後，Magnus最終仍是忍不住撇過頭去看他，問道「是不是我臉上髒了，還是…」

Alec沒想到他會突然轉過頭來，來不及收回目光。

 

「我…我沒…我只是…」

 

Magnus看他結巴又手足無措的模樣的模樣，他能感覺得到一股有些陌生又熟悉的情感在心裡竄動。沒等Alec反應過來，手就已經伸了過去，戳了一下他的額頭，調情意味十足地說道「這樣的眼神…才像個學生嘛。」

 

Magnus不明以意的話，不知怎地讓他漲紅了臉，在心裡默念了幾遍「專心在看電影上」，才把頭轉到屏幕上。

Magnus卻沒給他這樣的機會，原本想跟他來一場簡簡單單的約會，無關肉慾的約會，可是看來這個沒機會了。

電影才開始沒多久，影院裡也沒多少人，Magnus將Alec拖到出口附近的廁所，啪噠一聲就把門鎖上了。將他按在了門上，送上了自己的唇。

Alec本就有些恍惚，滿腹疑問都還沒有機會問出口，就被封住了嘴。

Magnu的熱情實在讓他難以按捺下慾望去打斷這個親吻，他抱著對方的後頸，舌尖試探性地探去，Magnus饒富興味半睜開眼，回勾住他的舌，Alec配合回應著Magnus。

Alec環住了Magnus精壯卻軟得跟貓一樣的腰，手也沒閒下來，探進了衣擺，Magnus因為他輕撫的手觸碰到他的癢癢肉而笑呼「你故意的？」

Alec笑得有些呆傻，只是直直地看著他，也不回答Magnus的問題。

Magnus幾乎可以肯定那雙褐色的眸子流露著的是情感——是對自己的"痴迷"，這種認知瞬間讓他有種呼吸困難的感覺。


End file.
